Forever Ends
by SilenceintheTARDIS
Summary: Cruise for Two Sequel: The Doctor and Rose have pledged forever, but Rose is about to find out how fragile forever really is. The Cartel have decided it is time to capture her, and Rose discovers that her visions aren't as innocent as she first believed. As the fragments of her life begin to crumble, Rose will struggle to hold on to the only person who has ever mattered.
1. Chapter 1: Forever Begins

Rose laid on the silky sheets of the resort bed. Her bare skin delighting in the feel of their smoothness against her. The Doctor and her honeymoon had been a blur of days and nights intertwined in the many bed sheets of the resorts, star cruisers, and even their own bed on the TARDIS. Just when they thought they had quenched their thirst for the other, they found themselves wrapped up in each others embrace yet again. Rose stretched out her arms letting out a sore but satisfied groan. As she settled back down on her stomach, she felt the soft caress of the Doctor's kiss as it slowly trailed from her middle back up to her shoulder.

"Good morning," The Doctor said in a honey sweet voice thick with sleep, "How did you sleep, my wonderful wife?"

"Mmmm," Rose hummed before rolling over to wrap her arms around his neck, "I slept well, but I'm still rather tired."

"I suppose I kept you up too late last night." The Doctor smirked leaning down to begin kissing and nipping at her neck.

"Or... Maybe it is because all we have done is lay in bed for the past few days." Rose whimpered tugging on the Doctor's hair in an attempt to get him to focus on what she was saying.

"I'd hardly say that we have simply been laying around." The Doctor smirked against her skin at the playful smack she landed on his shoulder. At her insistent tugs, he growled before relinquishing his spot on her leaned up and rolled off of her much to Rose's dismay, and began picking up his various clothing that had been thrown haphazardly around the room. Rose took the time to ogle her new husband. She couldn't help but let her eyes wander of his lean muscular frame as he moved and bent over to pick up a pieces of clothing on the floor.

"Now look who isn't paying attention." The Doctor said smugly, and Rose felt a jolt pass between their bond shocking her to attention.

"What?"

"I asked if you wanted to go somewhere?"

"Haven't we been lots of places," Rose teased, "Like over on that couch, and the dresser, the floor, and the shower? Oooo I would love to go to the shower again." She said her eyes getting dark, and the Doctor's brown eyes turned predatory to match her teasing. He sauntered towards her leaning down by the bed to kiss her deeply, but sadly he pulled away.

"While I would love to have you kneeling in front of me, I meant an actual trip. One of our normal trips. Something to get the blood moving." He said jerking on his clothes.

"Where to?" Rose smiled a tongue in teeth smile her eyes glimmering.

"Get dressed and meet me in the console room!" He said bouncing around the room before darting into the TARDIS that he had conveniently parked in their resort room closet. Rose took her time deciding that the Doctor could easily find ways to entertain himself as she got ready. She lazily relaxed in bed before getting up to dress and slowly made her way to the TARDIS. As she reached for the TARDIS doors, she felt the familiar sensation of the room around her spinning. When she looked around, she found herself in one of the many TARDIS hallways.

Over the past few days, her so called 'visions' had been getting worse. The Doctor had originally told her that this was a side effect of when he had used his regeneration energy to save her on Trenzalore, but they seemed to become more frequent not less. At that time, he had also claimed that these were only visions, but Rose could feel the air change around her. The smell of it was different. She could feel the world around her and the texture of the ground under her feet. If this was a vision, then why did it always seem so real? She didn't bother telling the Doctor that these visions had increased. She didn't want to worry him, and if she was honest with herself, she was scared to find out what was really going on.

She began walking the hallways humming to herself as she walked. She knew that in a few minutes she'd find herself falling back to the real world, but until then she might as well amuse herself in the library. Ever since they had gotten married, the Doctor and her had avoided the mention of her test results, and neither had dared to peak at them. They were happy, and neither one of them wanted to break this bubble of peace to face the possible reality. So she didn't tell him anything about the increased frequency of her visions. She didn't want to burst the bubble and return to reality. As long as she could remain ignorantly blissful with the Doctor as she was now, then she would. She wondered if the Doctor was as scared to find out the results as she was. Perhaps that is why he had been so unresistant to forget about the results for the time being.

At first she had hated the visions. They always seemed to be horrible premonitions, and the one she had the night of their wedding had left her particularly shaken, but over the last few days, her visions were simpler. Often she would simply be wandering the TARDIS until she suddenly returned to herself. Sometimes she would have the vague feeling of being pulled in two different directions like she was trying to be in two places at once. As she reached the library doors, she heard the familiar footsteps of the Doctor behind her. She ran from her position to hide around the corner. If the Doctor's theory was right, then he shouldn't be able to see her because these were just visions, but after her wedding night she wasn't taking chances. The foot steps stopped just inches from where she had hidden. She held her breath hoping that he would just move on. She heard the Doctor give a heavy sigh before his footsteps moved off in a different direction, much to her relief. As she peaked around the corner after him, she felt the familiar rush of the floor falling out from underneath her, and she found herself standing just outside the TARDIS door. She felt disoriented and dizzy, so she took a quick breath calming her nerves before opening the TARDIS doors. As she shut the doors behind her, she darted her eyes to the console where the Doctor was hunched over looking seriously at the console screen.

"What is it?" Rose said trying not to let her concern pass through their bond as the smile dropped from her face. She could feel the tension cover him as he hid whatever he was looking at.

"O nothing, it was just Mickey. Seems like there is something strange going on at a school back on Earth. Nothing to serious probably." The Doctor rambled flipping switches while trying to go back to his smiley self, but Rose could feel the tension and... fear? Yes, the Doctor was scared. Whatever it was that he had just been reading terrified him.

"Doctor..." Rose wasn't sure how far to push him. Their marriage was something they were still trying to get used to. The Doctor had just opened up to her, and their bond allowed her to sense his feelings, but she knew that pushing him to explain himself wouldn't be welcomed. Rose sighed heavily walking up to him, but he didn't meet her eyes, "So what was Mickey saying about the school?"

"Something about it being strange. Something being wrong with kids and knowledge far beyond what they should have. So how about it? Trip back home?" He said spinning around to grab Rose by the hips and pull her against him, and Rose was happy for his change of spirit.

"Sounds like a date," Rose said leaning in for a quick kiss, "We should let mom and Mickey know all is well anyways, and let them know about us." Rose added slyly, and she watched amused as the Doctor's face turned from dazed to conflicted. His eyebrows scrunching up and face twisting between the conflict of investigating something new and having to face Jackie.

"Could we leave our newly found bliss a secret?"

"This is my mother we are talking about. We don't tell her, then you know she is going to sniff it out. Don't worry I won't let her slap you." Rose smirked pushing away from him.

"No helping it I suppose," The Doctor mumbled rubbing his neck, "One trip to Earth I suppose. Let's find out what's really going on at that school." He finished launching the TARDIS into the time vortex."

* * *

"Sir, our latest scans of the Bad Wolf are confirmed. The process inside her is reaching it's peak." One dark clad figure address another handing him a data pad.

"You recommend that we move for a capture?" The figure studying the data pad asked.

"I would. Pulling her out of her environment now shouldn't put her change at risk, and it may be profitable for our scientists to observe the rest of her change. Beyond that Madame Kovarian has been pushing for us to release our information to her."

"Very well. Bring them in. Both of them. It's time our Cartel reaps the profit of our crops." The man with the data pad ordered.

* * *

 **A/N:** Welcome to both first time readers and my regulars! This (as my regular readers know) is a sequel to my, "Cruise for Two" story. If you are a new reader, it isn't required, but you may wish to at least skim the last story, so you can get the background information, but either way I hope you enjoy! I'm looking forward to getting this story started as I have many twists that I can't wait to share with you guys! Looking forward to it! Stay awesome and thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: The Mrs and the Ex

Ch.2: The Mrs. and the Ex:

"And where the hell have you two been?" Jackie's piercing voice seemed to poke through the Doctor's densest barriers of patience. Rose didn't know whether to be amused or feel sorry when she felt the annoyed hum that pushed through their bond. She bit her lip to hold back a snicker, and the Doctor gave her a sideways glare.

"Well, you know us, Jackie. Always more to see." The Doctor offered trying to sidle past her. Jackie just stared at Rose her motherly eyes wandering over her daughter's form. The Doctor could feel Rose's nervousness shoot through the roof. As he thought he was clearing his way to safety, he found himself practically tripping over himself with surprise.

"Yeah, well last time I saw you, you were trying to shag my daughter. By the looks of things, it looks like you succeeded."

"Mum!" Rose balked.

"What? I know what a woman just shagged looks like! Especially my own daughter! You really think you could hide anything from me?"

"That's not the point! Don't you think you are being a bit rude?"

"Rude? I'm your mother! Don't you think running off with an alien and not telling your poor mum that you were leaving is a bit rude?" Jackie asked rhetorically her hands coming to sit firmly on her hips. Rose's mouth shut tight, and the Doctor could feel the pang of guilt that seeped through her.

"If I could intervene-" The Doctor began.

"Oi you shut it. Don't even get me started on what right you have shagging my daughter. You could probably get her pregnant with some weird alien time baby." Jackie cut him off with a sharp glance over her shoulder.

"That's not really..." The Doctor muttered under his breath trailing off as Rose laughed.

"An alien time baby?" She smirked at her, and Jackie couldn't help but laugh back.

"Well, I don't know!" Jackie laughed at Rose a piece finally falling off of her cold demeanor, "I'm just happy you're safe."

"We both are." Mickey said stepping through the door of the flat, "Looks like you got my message."

"Mickey!" Rose exclaimed wrapping him in a warm hug. She was surprise to find a small jerk in her mind like a small child tugging at her shirt. When she released Mickey and turned around she found the Doctor standing off to the side pouting. Rose just shook her head at him. The Doctor sniffed before stepping up to the other man.

"Mickey. Heard there's something unusual at some school."

"O yeah, Boss. Right up your alley." Mickey smiled.

"We'll need to get established at the school."

"No problem. There is a teaching job open as a Physics teacher. Figure you'll be able to handle that no problem."

"Good man." The Doctor praised lightly.

"Hold on. Why do you get to be the teacher? How am I supposed to sneak in?" Rose pouted folding her arms. All three of the others simply looked at her quietly. Rose shifted from foot to foot, "Fine. Point taken, but what am I going to do."

"O don't worry. I found a perfect in for you." Mickey smirked deviously, and Rose could feel herself getting apprehensive.

"But the rest of this talk can come later. Lets get supper and have a cuppa." Jackie intervened before more could be said ushering Rose and Mickey towards the kitchen.

"Doctor?" Rose asked as he didn't move from his spot.

"It's just that I have some maintenance work I should really take care of on the TARDIS. I won't need to sleep tonight anyways, so you might as well get on without me tonight." He said excusing himself as he backed toward the door. As he backed away, a warm surge that felt akin to a hug washed over Rose's mind. She nodded, but frowned as she felt the bond they shared simmer to a slow trickle. It was like hearing a conversation through a closed door, and something about it made her feel lonely. As the door to the flat was shut behind him, Rose thought she felt a small spike in urgency run through him, but this quickly faded to nothing. She decided to put him out of her mind and enjoy her time for once. Rose spent that night eating and joking with her mom and Mickey. She felt relaxed. This seemed to be the first time in a long time that her life had seemed to slow down.

"So what really happened between you two?" Mickey asked pulling Rose out of her daze.

"What?"

"The two of you. Obviously, there is more between you now then a quick shag." He added and Rose felt her cheeks flushed. She hadn't really debated how she would tell the news to Mickey and her mom.

"O don't tell me I am going to have to start calling him son." Jackie groaned. Rose opened and closed her mouth a few times unsure of what to say but confirming their suspicions nonetheless.

"He doesn't deserve you." Mickey said blandly.

"What and you do?" Rose said spitefully unable to keep the bitterness from her voice.

"We couldn't work because I was to ordinary for you, and he. Well, he's the Doctor, but one day you'll wake up and find that he's an ordinary bloke just like any other."

"He's not like that."

"For your sake, Rose, I hope that's true."

"And what happens when you get old and he doesn't?" Jackie said staring into her cuppa.

"O don't you start too." Rose whined.

"I want you to be happy dear."

"I am happy." Rose took her hand reassuring her. Jackie shifted in her chair seeming to come up with no more arguments.

"Well, fine, but Mickey is right. He still doesn't deserve you."

"That doesn't matter. Because I chose him, and what ever happens. We'll figure it out." Rose smiled. Jackie considered her awhile before tearing up and embracing her.

Rose settled in that night. She knew that the Doctor didn't need sleep, but she had barely heard from him at all since he excused himself. She couldn't help but feel lonely as she laid in the dark on her own. She new that she would soon be sucked into a vision. The telltale sign of the world around her beginning to turn had just begun. She could feel her visions coming on as they became more and more frequent, but something about having the Doctor near her when they happened always seemed to reassure her she'd be okay. Rose squeezed her eyes tight trying to focus on the feeling of the Doctor tucked away in the corner of her mind. Her concern must have found its way to him because she felt the bright flashes of alarmed questions pop up from him, but she was already too far gone. The world slipped away from underneath her, and she felt as if she was falling into an abyss. However, unlike the many times that this had happened to her, she felt as if she was being sprayed with shards of glass. Her skin felt as if it was being cut open and something burning hot raked through her mind. She shouted in pain, but no voice seemed to leave her throat. She was limbless, voiceless, and without a body. When the pain ceased, she blinked her eyes to find herself standing in a dark corridor. She had barely looked around her before she heard a searing scream echo towards her. A voice she instantly recognized.

"Doctor!" She screamed lunging in the direction of the scream, but instead found herself falling to land face first in the sand. It was much brighter here, and she pushed herself to a standing position blinking in the sun as the waves echoed in her ears and the wind lapped at her hair. She looked around the beach finding it to be deserted. Something about this beach seemed so familiar to her and so sad. The words, 'Bad Wolf' echoed in her mind as her mind raced urging her to remember this. Something that was so important about this beach and so sad. The words 'Bad Wolf' seemed to call to her louder and louder, and as much as she tried to hold on to her current location, she felt herself falling backwards. When she found herself still again, she was in a dull metallic gray hallway. Her visions had never taken her to so many places at the same time before. She felt out of breath and shaky. The sudden lightning and thunder that sounded from a window beside her made her jump and turn in place.

"Rose?!" She found a smooth warm but confused voice calling out to her. Looking closer, she saw the beautiful women she had met on Trenzalore behind a set of prison bars. Her golden curls falling lightly around her face.

"River!" Rose rushed towards her relieved for a friendly face. Just this woman's presence seemed to calm the raging winds pulling at Rose's very existence.

"What are you doing here? How are you here? Where's the Doctor and the TARDIS?" River said getting up from her cot to clasp Rose's hands in hers between the prison bars.

"You can see me? Hear me?" Rose's mind was racing. Weren't these just visions? "You can touch me?" She said in disbelief looking down at their clasped hands.

"Of course I can, sweetie! What is wrong with you?"

"I don't know..." Rose said shakily, "Where am I?" River opened her mouth to answer before closing it again.

"You've never been here before?" She asked cautiously, and Rose shook her head.

"Then spoilers. Best you find out in your own time. Now, where's the Doctor?"

"Home. In the TARDIS. I don't know."

"No, think harder, Rose. He is here." River said putting a hand to Rose's head and Rose could faintly hear him calling to her, "Listen to him Rose. Focus on the feeling of the Doctor. Search for him." River encouraged. Rose tried to focus on the feeling of the Doctor in her head, but the world began to spin again. A bright light shined just out of view, and Rose could seem to hear voices calling to her.

"Rose?!" River called reaching out to her, but Rose couldn't recall when she had let go of the other woman's hands. She seemed to be drifting backwards. Tendrils of lights wrapped around her body and whispered, "Bad Wolf" into her mind. It repeated itself softly, and began to get louder and louder. Rose felt like she was floating, and when she blinked, she recognized her surroundings. She had been here before in a vision. The lake she had seen in the Forrest. The one that had not existed. The last time she was here in a dream, she had found herself looking down into a pool of water that contained not her image but simply a golden light. However, as Rose found herself floating, she found that she was not looking down into the water but up. She was trapped under the surface of the water golden light coiling itself around her body. She tried to scream but the water choked all sound. She tried to struggle, but found she couldn't move. She found her world slowly drifting to black as she suffocated in a lake that couldn't possibly exist.

"Rose." She heard the quiet voice of the Doctor call out to her. Like a whisper in a crowded room. She clung onto it remembering River's words. She searched for his voice, and found her opening her eyes to see a concerned Doctor looming over her in her dark room.

"Rose!" His eyes burned with concern, and Rose's head felt like it was on fire, "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, just a bad dream." Rose lied. In truth, this was unlike any of the visions she had had before, and she wasn't sure if it could even be called a vision. The Doctor frowned deeply before handing her a tissue.

"What's this for?"

"Your nose. It's bleeding." He said plainly. Rose dabbed the offered tissue to her nose finding that it pulled away red. She wiped her nose, and the Doctor kissed her head softly.

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Bad dream like I said before. How's the TARDIS?" Rose asked and she thought she could see the Doctor wince.

"Done for the night. I'll be here with you now."

"I thought you didn't need to sleep?"

"That doesn't mean that I can't watch over you."

"Creepy much?" Rose joked and the Doctor raised an eyebrow at her, "Get back to sleep. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." He scolded. Rose hardly remembered laying her head back down before waking back up in the light of the morning sun. The Doctor had rushed her out the door to meet Mickey at the school. Had she known what was going to come next, she might have insisted that they take their time.

"A lunch lady? You have got to be kidding me?" Rose balked at Mickey.

"This was the only other opening." He shrugged with smirk on his face. Rose grimaced taking the outfit he handed her.

"And what about you?" Rose spat at the Doctor.

"O I have a meeting with the school principle. I'm sure he'll hire me today." The Doctor said smugly smoothing his hair and straightening his suit.

"Yeah whatever." Rose marched off. This wasn't how she had expected her time back to be. Her next few days were spent being ordered around while slopping unidentifiable food onto student's plates. What made it worse was how the Doctor would stand in line during lunch to smile gleefully at her. Sure he was enjoying himself. He wasn't having to wipe up sludge off tables.

"You missed a spot." He mocked her as she came to mock wipe off his table.

"Doctor, I am going crazy here. We have been here for two days!"

"Just a bit longer. I think I am on to something. Mickey was right. These kids have knowledge well beyond Earth."

"Then how about some mid-night snooping?" Rose hissed in his ear.

"Sounds like a date Mrs. Tyler." The Doctor whispered back smirking up at her his eyes glowing. Rose was about to make a remark about how much she would love to wipe that smile off his face, but her "boss" came to get her back to work. She pouted at him before walking off, but the Doctor only winked in response. As classes began, Rose began her new boring routine of cleaning dishes, but suddenly felt a wave of emotions crash through her bond with the Doctor. Elation, excitement, and nervousness all rolled into one over energized bundle. Rose couldn't decide what bothered her more. Watching that morning as one of the dinner ladies got scorched or having to deal with the feelings or lack there of that the Doctor was sending through their bond. Ever since the night her nose had started bleeding, the Doctor had become increasingly distant and distracted.

"What's been up with you?" She scolded as they had re-grouped with Mickey that night to break into the school.

"What do you mean?" He said absentmindedly.

"What do you mean what do I mean? All day you've been like this walking fog. I swear you're like a Giddy teenager, whose crush just walked into the room!" She admonished , and she watched as the Doctor dismissed her defensively. As he walked off leading their entrance into the dark school, she could only bitterly glare at Mickey as he sent an 'I told you so' smirk her way.

"It's weird seeing school at night! I used to think all the teachers slept in school." Rose pipped up trying to break the new found tension between her and the Doctor, but of course the Doctor dismissed her taking the role as leader and assigning tasks. Rose bitterly stalked off to the kitchen as she was told. Rose kept turning the Doctor's coldness towards her over and over in her head as she absentmindedly scooped some of the oil into the container the Doctor had given her earlier. As she did so, she swore she heard the screeching of a bat fly over her head. Quickly, Rose shut the lid on the vial and stuck it in her pocket before turning to catch up with the Doctor. As she made her way back to the Doctor, she could feel the same giddiness that had passed over the Doctor earlier jump through their bond. Rose sent a possibly too bitter questioning jolt back his way, and felt the Doctor quickly shut down their bond, but she could still feel it slightly seeping through the cracks. Along with the excitement, Rose could feel a warm feeling enveloping him. Rose hesitated to put a name on the feeling, or at least didn't want to. It felt too close to adoration and love for Rose to feel comfortable with. Rose realized that she was stuck in place staring at her feet while trying to discern the Doctor's feelings. Suddenly, she heard Mickey scream and took off running in his direction. Coming out of a cross section, she came face to face with the Doctor and another woman. Despite her age, she was beautiful, and Rose felt the jealousy clouding her vision.

"Whose she?" Rose asked curiously and scanned the woman up and down as the Doctor introduced her with a wide smile and in full giddy teenager mode.

"Are your assistants getting younger?" The woman said also judging her. The Doctor looked back and forth between the two unsure of what to say, and Rose could feel the apprehension in their bond. He quickly brushed past them, and with one last glare Rose turned to race after him. Turning the corner she found Mickey standing in a pile of vacuum packed rats.

"You decided to scream like a little girl? I'm seeing pig tails and a frilly skirt." The Doctor teased.

"What are these for?" She asked picking her way cautiously across the scene.

"Well, obviously they dissect them in biology, or haven't you reached that bit yet." Sarah Jane said sidling beside her and fixing her with a patronizing glare. Rose's blood boiled, and she instantly swatted away the Doctor's pleading in her mind.

"They haven't done that for years. Are you from the Dark Ages?" Rose smirked in her mind about how she was able to shut her up.

"Anyway moving on. Lets check Finch's office." The Doctor said looking for a way out as he quickly paced down the hallway. Both Rose and the other woman raced after him.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but who exactly are you? Rose asked pointedly giving the other woman her widest smile.

"Sarah Jane Smith. I used to travel with the Doctor." She responded back smugly. Rose could feel a very small semblance of recognition, and the Doctor's pleading in her mind intensified, but Rose decided that she had no room to give him mercy today.

"Really? Cause he's never mentioned ya!" Rose retorted. She was almost all too amused at the warning bells that were sounding in her head at the Doctor's panic.

"S-Sure I have. Sarah Jane. Mention her all the time!" The Doctor offered yanking on his ear.

"Sorry... Nope. Never!" Rose said rushing off leaving the other woman gaping behind her.

"The Mrs. and the Ex mate. Welcome to every man's worst nightmare!" Mickey teased the Doctor clasping his shoulder, and Rose could feel the Doctor curl up in her mind like a kicked puppy. After finding the headmaster's room housing what was accurately described as, "big bat people" and having run out. Rose found herself stuck at a dinner watching the Doctor and Sarah Jane flirt while he repaired the tin dog. Rose wondered if the Doctor could feel the daggers she was shooting at him in her head. If he did, he was doing an amazing job of ignoring it.

"I still haven't said I told you so," Mickey poked at her, "I told you earlier that you'd find out he was just a regular bloke, and here he is fawning over another girl."

"You don't know what you are talking about, Mickey." Rose said trying to convince herself more than him. She stuck a few chips in her mouth delighting in the comfort food.

"Yeah whatever. All I'm saying is that I'd go easy on the chips." Mickey admonished.

"Now we're back in business!" The Doctor shouted, "Rose, give me the oil!"

"Your bloke awaits." Mickey teased and Rose rolled her eyes.

After analyzing the oil, Mickey and Sarah Jane began packing K9 back into her car. The Doctor barely made eye contact with Rose before trying to rush out the door, but Rose called after him.

"How many of us have traveled with you?"

"Does it matter?" The Doctor asked spinning around to face her for the first time that day.

"Yeah it does if I'm just the latest in a long line!" Rose almost shouted.

"Latest in a long line? You're my wife. I told you that this was for life. Do you really think that I would be so casual about such a relationship?"

"Who knows! We only live for a century if that. That must be a blink of an eye for you. One of us dies, and you just move on to the next pretty girl who strikes your fancy!" Rose knew she was being irrational, but she couldn't help the words from pouring out of her. She instantly regretted it when she felt the strike of pain in their bond, and the feeling of the Doctor retracting almost completely from her mind.

"Is that really what you think of me?" He said his eyes darkening. He quickly turned away from her trying to walk away.

"Don't you walk away from me. Don't just leave me behind like you did her!" Rose said grabbing his arm. The Doctor flipped around grabbing her arm almost painfully in his hand.

"I could never leave you behind don't you get that! And don't ever talk about yourself dying that casually." The Doctor practically spat in her face. The hurt and pain in his eyes hurting her more than his grip on her wrist. He slowly lowered and released her arm.

"Couldn't leave me behind? And what about Sarah Jane. You loved her too once didn't you? And now you don't even mention her. Is that what is going to happen to me?!"

"No! Never to you." The Doctor was pleading more to himself then to her.

What is it?" Rose asked. She didn't need their bond to realize something was wrong. The haunted look in his face as he lowered his eyes from hers was all she needed, "Dammit, Doctor. Would you be honest with me for once!" She shouted being unable to take it any longer.

"I saw the results." He said all too quietly, and it took Rose a few moments to register what he had said.

"What?"

"I saw your test results. I know what your visions are. What is happening to you." He began slowly taking her hands. Rose wanted to run, but the words he said next kept her rooted in place, "You're changing, Rose." He said his voice cracking as he pushed his forehead against hers."

"You aren't making sense."

"When I used my regeneration energy to heal you, it started a change in you."

"Your regeneration energy, so what... I'm turning into a Time Lady? Like regenerations and everything?" She asked pulling away from him, "I can be with you for forever. Just like I said I would! Isn't that good?!" She finished wrapping her arms around herself protectively.

"Yes! Of course it would be good, Rose! I would give anything to get to spend the rest of my life with you," The Doctor tried to reassure her, but Rose watched as the pain came back into his eyes, "But it isn't that simple."

"Go on." She said breathlessly.

"If it was just my regeneration energy, it would have been fine. No changes would have started, but it somehow woke up the dormant time energy from the TARDIS in you, and that energy is growing rapidly. You aren't turning into a Time Lady, Rose. You are turning into a human TARDIS hybrid, and your body can't take it. The TARDIS's soul exists throughout all time and space at the same time, and your body is slowly trying to do the same thing. You aren't having visions, you are traveling through time, but your body can't handle time travel. It isn't built to withstand the time vortex like the TARDIS. The time energy in you is literally causing you to be pulled apart at your core!"

"That's what you were doing last night. You weren't doing maintenance. You were researching how to fix me. But if this change keeps going, it could extend my life span, yeah? I would have more time to spend with you!"

"Don't you get it?!" The Doctor said grabbing her shoulders. The full rage of the oncoming storm rumbling into view, "Your soul is splintering into hundreds of different versions of you, and they are being cast throughout time and space. It is causing your mind to splinter, and if I don't find a way to stop what is happening, then I am going to lose you. You are dying, Rose."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks everyone for supporting this story as it starts to take off!

Guest: Thank you for your support of both my stories! I had a lot of fun writing Cruise for Two, so I'm really glad you like it, and I am very excited to write this continuation piece as well! All I can say is there will be plenty more to come! Glad you are along for the ride!

PoprockPrincess: Thank you so much that really means a lot! I like keeping people on the edge of their seats, so I'm going to take your conflicted emotions as a good thing. (I hope!). Glad you are enjoying the story so far!

BadWolf9653: Thank you! I really have wanted to take a different spin on Rose and the Doctor than most fanfictions, so I'm hoping people enjoy it. Thank you for supporting!

literatilover13: Thank you for reading! I always feel a little weird putting out my first chapters because they always seem to be rather short, but here's the next chapter, so hopefully it quenches your thirst for an update!

It is so great to hear everyone's feedback as I start this new adventure, and I am really excited to keep expanding on this new story. I look forward to writing more for all of you! Stay awesome and thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3: Facing Reality

Last Chapter: "If it was just my regeneration energy, it would have been fine. No changes would have started, but it somehow woke up the dormant time energy from the TARDIS in you, and that energy is growing rapidly. You aren't turning into a Time Lady, Rose. You are turning into a human TARDIS hybrid, and your body can't take it. The TARDIS's soul exists throughout all time and space at the same time, and your body is slowly trying to do the same thing. You aren't having visions, you are traveling through time, but your body can't handle time travel. It isn't built to withstand the time vortex like the TARDIS. The time energy in you is literally causing you to be pulled apart at your core!"

"That's what you were doing last night. You weren't doing maintenance. You were researching how to fix me. But if this change keeps going, it could extend my life span, yeah? I would have more time to spend with you!"

"Don't you get it?!" The Doctor said grabbing her shoulders. The full rage of the oncoming storm rumbling into view, "Your soul is splintering into hundreds of different versions of you, and they are being cast throughout time and space. It is causing your mind to splinter, and if I don't find a way to stop what is happening, then I am going to lose you. You are dying, Rose."

* * *

She was dying. The words echoed through Rose as she seemed to become more and more hollow and numb. Her mind was being ripped apart and scattered with her soul through time and space like pieces of burning leaves being scattered in the wind, and there was nothing they could do to stop it. Her throat dried up, and she found it hard to breath much less talk.

"How much time do I have left?" She finally managed to choke out. The Doctor pulled away from her rubbing his had over his face.

"I don't know... A year. As long as nothing accelerates the process, then we have about a year." He said still not looking her in the eye. Rose nodded dully staring at her feet. They were silent as Rose's head seemed to be spinning as she tried to comprehend the fragility of her own mortality.

"Is this why you haven't been using our bond lately?"

"I don't know what could affect you. My regeneration energy started this, its likely that exposure to the bond or even me in general could accelerate the process currently taking place. I don't think either of us could deal with not using the bond permanently, but I think we should try to use it as little as possible." He said, and Rose nodded in response not caring if he saw the simple motion or not.

"Rose, please say something." He said at length. Rose had continued to remain silent. She didn't know what to say. She could tell she was in shock, but she knew that he would never be satisfied with such words, but she didn't know what to say given the current information. She decided to do the only thing she could. She walked towards him wrapping her arms around him and burying her head in his chest. As she hugged him, the Doctor gave out a deep shuttering sigh before hugging her back. She took the time to breath him in deeply. The scent of his unique musk filling her senses and calming down the tremors running through her.

"We'll figure it out, ya?" She said her voice being muffled by the fabric of his shirt.

"Yeah." He said without confidence while squeezing her a little tighter. They both knew they couldn't remain like this. Pulling apart they shared a brief knowing glance before pushing the emotions from their minds. They moved forward to address their current situation hand in hand. The next morning, Rose found herself with Sarah Jane in a computer lab room trying to find what was programmed inside the set of computers. The Doctor had given Sarah Jane his screwdriver for some reason that was beyond Rose. She rolled her eyes as the older woman complained about it not working. Rose and the Doctor had kept their bond silent on their unspoken promise, so she felt no hesitation in letting her agitation towards Sarah Jane run rampant through her mind.

"Here give it to me." She finally stated grabbing the sonic screwdriver from her and doing everything herself. She was hoping that what she was doing would give her the break she needed from the other woman, but she felt a twinge of irritation as she heard her speak up.

"Can I give you some advice?" She heard Sarah Jane ooze.

"I have a feeling your about to." Rose said more than sarcastic.

"I know how intense a relationship with the Doctor can be-"Sarah Jane began, and Rose couldn't help but scream a big 'I doubt it' in her head, "And I don't want you to feel like I am intruding."

"I don't feel threatened by you if that is what you mean."

"Right! Good! Because I am not interested in starting where we left off." Sarah Jane stated, and Rose couldn't help but look at her with wide eyes.

"Seriously? With the big sad eyes and the robot dog, what else were you trying to do?"

"I was just mentioning how hard it was to adjust to life back on Earth after the Doctor."

"Couldn't adjust to life on Earth or just couldn't take the space stuff?" Rose challenged delighting in the way the other woman puffed up in defense.

"I've seen things you wouldn't believe!" Sarah Jane exclaimed back, and Rose found herself rising to the challenge. They argued about their experiences, and Rose was happy to find herself on even footing as the other woman until Sarah Jane spouted out, "The Loch Ness monster!" Rose found herself screwing her face up as she considered it, "Seriously?" She asked and found herself chuckling as she and Sarah Jane both realized how absurd they were being.

"Can I ask you something." Rose said at length.

"Of course." Sarah Jane smiled.

"The Doctor. He left you behind right? How and why?"

"Well, that is a story," Sarah Jane chuckled, "I traveled with him a long time, and I always thought we had something special, but the more I traveled with him the more I couldn't stand the fact that he just wouldn't notice my emotions. Especially when I was distressed. He just never paid attention. It seemed that my feelings for him were increasingly one sided. So, I threatened to leave. Packed all my things and told him it was time to go." She paused to laugh again, "I was so sure that by threatening to leave, it would somehow wake him up from how he was treating me, but was I surprised. When I got to the console room, he agreed that I had to leave."

"He kicked you out?!" Rose could believe her ears.

"More or less. He received a call from the Time Lords, and he said he had to go back to Galifrey. He couldn't take me with him, so I had to leave." The women were silent as Rose pondered this information.

"You know... I am pretty jealous of you actually." Rose said matter-of-factly.

"What?"

"Because you knew him before the time war."

"The what?" Sarah Jane said looking at her confused.

"The time war. The Doctor was called by the Time Lords to fight in the time war with the Daleks. They lost and the Doctor ended up destroying his people... His whole world in order to save the universe. I met him shortly after the time war, and yeah, he was still amazing, wonderful, and mad, but he was so so broken too. Don't get me wrong. I love the Doctor for exactly who he is now, but there is a part of me that will always wonder how different he was before the time war. What would he have been like if the time war had never happened. That's why I'm jealous. You got to know him before that ever happened." Rose explained and watched as sadness consumed Sarah Jane's features as she sat resting her weight against one of the lab tables.

"I never knew. Never would of guessed. He's been through so much... You know. It makes me glad that he has you." She smiled at Rose. Rose couldn't help but smile back feeling as if she was finally breaking through the layers of the other woman. She looked up at Sarah Jane again as the woman laughed, "You know, he was supposed to drop my off at home, but he couldn't even manage that. He blew it. Ended up dropping me off somewhere else entirely." She said grinning broadly, and Rose laughed with her.

"With you... Did he ever do that thing where he would explain something faster than you could even listen, and then you would just say 'what?', and he would just look at you like you had just dribbled on your shirt?" Rose asked curiously.

"All the time! Does he still stroke bits of the TARDIS?"

"Yeah, he does! I'm always just like 'Do you two want to be alone'" Rose joked, and they both laughed at their shared experience with the crazy man they had come to love. At that moment the Doctor walked back into the room, and as the women caught sight of him, they couldn't help but burst into even stronger laughter. There laughter was only intensified by the Doctor's increased demands. Rose felt a spark of irritation light up their bond for a moment and worked her hardest to silence her laughter. Still snickering she made her apologize.

"I think I almost preferred when you two were fighting." He murmured under his breath taking back his sonic. As they worked, they were surprised as all the computers sparked to life. A green coded program displayed itself on all the computers. It began to list symbols and numbers in a deciphering code like a rope slowly being unwound.

"This code... The Skasis Paradigm! They are trying to break it?"

"The Skasis Paradigm?" Sarah Jane voiced Rose's confusion.

"Its essential universal theory. Break that code, and you have access to the building blocks of the universe. Yours to break down and rebuild reality however you want."

"And they are using the kids as a giant computer." Rose added.

"Exactly, the Skasis Paradigm requires not just intelligence to crack it but creativity. They are using their souls." The Doctor concluded as a voice was heard from behind them. They turned to find the headmaster of the school entering the room.

"Think of it, Doctor. The universe as clay, and you could help us change it. Think of all the lives you could save. Even your own people. They would be free and alive; safe from the events of the time war."

"Don't listen to him, Doctor." Sarah Jane shouted.

"And you could be with him. Forever young. Never wither, age, or die. Your lives are so fleeting." He paused turning back to face the Doctor, "How lonely you must be and will continue to be."

"I could save everyone. Stop the war..." The Doctor mumbled starring at the code as if in a trance, "

"No, pain and sadness define us. Everything has to end." Sarah Jane continued to push.

"Then how about your wife. Think of her Doctor. You could save her. We heard you last night at the cafe. What a sad future. The one you love is going to be taken from you so quickly, but you could have the power to stop it. Right here in front of you is the cure!" The headmaster said putting in his final jab striking the Doctor's heart. The Doctor stepped towards the code for a moment contemplating.

"Doctor!" Rose said trying to pull him out of the trance.

"Rose, I could save you."

"No!"

"But this right here. This could fix you. Heal you."

"Not like this, Doctor. Never like this. You know I would never forgive you." Rose stated stubbornly.

"But you'd still be safe." He said quietly. Rose's heart jumped with concern that he might actually do it, but she was relieved when the Doctor leaped into action tossing a chair through the main monitor. The whole room went black as the connection was broken.

"Out!" the Doctor screamed, and both the women followed his voice. They ran just like they normally did, and Rose found her hand gripping the Doctor's as they made their way through the school. As they ran, Rose felt herself getting dizzy. 'Not now' she pleaded as the room started to fade.

"Doctor..." She begged as her hand fell from his, and she found herself pulled into the streams of time. Her body collapsed and the Doctor turned around catching her in his arms.

"Shit." The Doctor found himself cursing as he picked up the limp body of his wife in his arms.

"What's wrong with her?" Sarah Jane asked concerned.

"It's a long story. We have to get her out of here." He exclaimed. As the two continued their fight, Rose found herself falling through the all too familiar abyss. Heat poured through her body feeling as it was on fire. Just like her last vision, it felt like she was being ripped and cut as she fell. She gasped for breath as she finally came to a stand still. She pushed herself up from the ground and looked around. She blinked in the burning sunlight and was surprised to find that she recognized her surroundings. The buildings and open area around her was a place she instantly remembered as Cardiff. She turned around in a circle trying to decide what she should do. She was confused and in pain. Of all the times for her to be pulled away, this was the worst of times. She wondered what the Doctor was doing and if he was okay. She tried to calm herself, but the knowledge that the world around her wasn't just a vision but an actual point in time unnerved her. She wanted to run as if doing so would help her escape from this nightmare she seemed to be caught in, but she found her feet rooted to the spot. She gritted her teeth steeling her nerve. She would not cry. As she was about to push herself to walk away, she heard a haunted voice call from behind her.

"Rose?!" She heard someone say from behind her. She turned slowly as even the smallest movement seemed to make her queasy. As she looked over her shoulder, she found her eyes meeting the shinning eyes of Jack Harkness. The shock passed over her as she turned to face him fully.

"Jack!" She shouted with confusion and relief reaching towards him, but she cursed eternally as the vision of him disappeared before her eyes, and she found herself once again tumbling through the abyss. As she came to a stand still, she found herself once again standing on the beach. It was windy and the waves lapped against the shore angrily. Rose struggled to keep on her feet. She couldn't understand why she kept coming here. She looked out across the water, and it seemed to call to her. Rose could feel the tendrils of light wrapping itself around her legs and arms and pulling her towards the water. She knew where she was being taken next, and she fought as hard as she could to break free, but it was of no use. She blinked and found herself once again floating in the water of the lake that could not exist. Just like last time, she floated under the surface of the water as the golden light held her in place, and the words 'Bad Wolf' poured through her mind. She looked up at the surface longing to break through it, but her eyes widened as she caught sight of a figure. At first she thought it was herself, but while the figure did look exactly like her, its eyes glowed with an unearthly light.

"You must die." It said with her voice, but the voice was strange. It sounded like there were thousands of echos of her voice speaking at the same time. She continued to stare up at the other her scared and confused.

"Time has been rewritten. This must end. You must die." It spoke again. 'Why? Why do I have to die?' she screamed in her mind. The other her shifted her head to the side.

"Because the Bad Wolf cannot exist. I cannot exist. You must stop me from existing. The bay, we die at the bay. We always die at the bay." The other her spoke almost sadly. Rose struggled but the light held her strongly. 'I still don't understand why I have to die! What bay?!' she said in her mind while struggling. She watched as the other her scrunched her eyebrows together in frustration. Suddenly, Rose could feel a presence pushing through the screams in her mind. The Doctor was using their bond to call her home. She felt like she could cry in relief. She focused on the feeling of the Doctor praying for all she was worth that she would open her eyes to find him. She could feel the world around her spinning. As the world around her became still, she slowly opened her eyes. She found herself lying on the floor of the TARDIS. A figure loomed over her hazy in her vision, and she blinked slowly trying to clear her eyes. The Doctor's face with his brown eyes filled with concern hovered over her. As their eyes met, he smiled weakly.

"Hello." He grinned.

"Hello." She grinned back. Feeling odd she pressed her hand to her nose and found it was bleeding. The Doctor handed her a handkerchief and slowly helped her sit up. Looking around she found that Mickey and Sarah Jane were also look at her concerned.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Ah well, you..." The Doctor began but his voice choked in his throat before he could begin talking about her current condition.

"I know that. I meant what happened at the school." She said slapping his shoulder.

"You passed out, and we took care of those monsters," Mickey provided, "Happy ending for all." He stated his voice low and arms crossed. Rose looked at the Doctor questioningly.

"I told them. There wasn't really any other way to get around you just suddenly passing out." The Doctor said rubbing the back of his neck. Rose's eyes widened as she whipped her head back to Micky.

"You can't tell my mum!"

"What? You're her only daughter! She deserves to know!" Mickey shouted at her.

"Exactly! Do you know how much it would kill her if she found out? She would think it was her fault for not protecting me. She would never forgive herself!" Rose fought. Mickey made a frustrated click before nodding in understanding.

"I could use some fresh air." Rose said standing up with the Doctor's help. The group walked outside, and Rose was happy to breath in the crisp air of the afternoon. She turned smiling at Sarah Jane. "I'm really happy I got the chance to meet you." Rose said smiling at the older woman, and Sarah Jane shared her smile.

"And I you. Look me up anytime." She said squeezing Rose in a tight embrace. Rose released her and looked between the three of them.

"I know this may seem rude, but I really need to speak with the Doctor alone." She said looking at her feet. The Doctor's eyes widened at her odd statement.

"Oof, in trouble with the Mrs. already, mate." Mickey teased before hugging Rose and wandering off with Sarah Jane. When they were out of earshot, Rose took a breath. She could feel the Doctor's presence behind her. It felt like he was posed ready to run from an impending threat. She steeled her resolve and turned to face him glaring at him. "You lied to me." She stated firmly. The Doctor's mouth open to make a rebuttal as he was obviously confused. "I saw Jack." She explained shortly. She watched as the Doctor's face turned from confusion to guilt as he tilted his head down to stare at his shoes.

"I see." He said without any other explanation.

"He was here on Earth in Cardiff. Heck from the looks of it, it was probably this century even. Why didn't you tell me?!" She felt herself getting angry, and she balled her hands into fists.

"I didn't know he was in Cardiff. At least I never guessed that is where he would go."

"What really happened to him on that station? How did he get to Cardiff in this century?"

"Honestly, I don't really know exactly what happened."

"But you knew he was alive and okay, and you just left him behind just like you left Sarah Jane behind? Why?!" She shouted. She instantly regretted her outburst as the Doctor's face twisted into self-hate and guilt.

"I ran from him because that is what I do. I run." He said bitterly.

"But he is alive." Rose said softer.

"Yes." The Doctor confirmed.

"I want to see him." Rose said her voice conveying to him the strength of her request, "Doctor, I-" She began, but she was cut off as the Doctor let out a yelp of pain. Rose's eyes widened as she saw a small metal bolt sticking out of his leg. Her eyes shot up to find the smirking dark figure of a Cartel member standing behind him. She opened her mouth to scream but found herself being grabbed from behind.

"Rose!" The Doctor shouted to her as a Cartel member pressed a needle into her neck injecting her with a clear syrup. He gritted his teeth as he watch Rose go limp.

"Simply a mild tranquilizer, Doctor. We wouldn't want to risk our merchandise getting injured by fighting back." The dark figure behind him said placing the bolt gun up to his head before dragging them both into their world. Rose drifted awake slowly. Her head and limbs felt heavy, and her head was pounding. Opening her eyes, she found herself in a dark metallic room. She tried to shift, but found she could barely move. She looked down to find that she was strapped onto a metal test table that was sitting in a slightly leaned back position. Tight leather bonds held her arms and legs down. Remembering what had happened, she found adrenaline quickly clearing her mind and she looked around for any sign of the Doctor. The room seemed to be empty beyond where she currently was, but due to her being strapped down she couldn't see much.

"Doctor..." She called softly but no response came. She heard a soft sighing sound of a door behind her, and a man clad in black walked past her. He looked her up and down examining her.

"You are awake. Impressive. I expected the tranquilizer to keep you asleep for another three hours. It just proves that you are evolving from the confines of a normal human." The figure stated.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Rose asked her mouth dry.

"Hm... Members of the Cartel don't have names, but I suppose you can call me Crawford." He stated, "You are on the Cartel's dreadnought. I've been long awaiting your arrival, Bad Wolf."

"My name is Rose Tyler." She spat and the man laughed.

"To you it might be, but to the people interested in your powers, you are the Bad Wolf." He smiled, and it sent shivers up Rose's spine.

"Where's the Doctor?" She demanded trying to seem brave. Crawford considered her for a moment before answering.

"Pre-occupied. He has caused our organization a lot of pain, so it is being returned... with interest."

"You leave him alone!" Rose shouted.

"Me? I am doing nothing to him. As you can see I am here with you. The others will have their fun then put him out of his misery you can rest assured."

"No." Rose gasped.

"If I was in your position, I would be more concerned with yourself." He grinned sickly, and Rose looked at him her fear finally shinning through.

"What are you going to do to me?" She asked her voice shaking.

"We're going to get to the bottom of what is causing your transformation, Mrs. Rose Tyler." He said stating her name sarcastically. He turned around pulling a table toward her out of the shadows. On it was placed a number of various items that Rose didn't recognize. He seemed to think of something turning back to her, "Tell me, how good are you with pain?" He asked ominously walking towards her. Rose could only shake her head willing herself to wake up from the nightmare she had found herself in.

* * *

 **A/N:** How many months has it been? Four or five?! How crazy! I suppose I will stop making promises to post more often because every time I do, life throws me a curve ball! One curve ball being me working on getting a book published! Don't worry it has nothing to do with my fanfiction, so we will not be having another 50 shades incident. Thanks everyone for sticking in there and waiting it out though! I promise that I will not give up on this though! I will see this story through to the end!

Dreamcatcher56: I'm glad to hear that you were surprised! I feel like most fanfictions have her turning into a Timelady, and I really didn't want to do that, so this popped up in my head instead! I should warn you that posting about wanting them to be happy makes me want to do something really Moffat like! But I already have a plot for this story, so I will not deviate just for the sake of my evil satisfaction.

LongLiveGallifrey: Wow, thank you! I think it is actually a really hard thing for a fanfiction writer to balance the story between original shows content and their own. If you have too much of the show, I think it just gets boring, so I'm happy to know I am keeping it balanced!

enigmaticdrscully: O my gosh... I can't. Your reaction is fantastic. I have been laughing for the past hour after I read your comment. Though in seriousness I love that you can get so excited over my story. It is really great to hear not just as the author to this story but as a writer in general, so thank you!

PoprockPrincess, literatilover13, and MissThornflower: Thank you guys. Seriously! Its really easy to forget that writing a story like this actually matters, so getting to come back and read how much people are enjoying it really means a lot.

genniebean and dehlia666: Here's the update! I love getting to hear from people who just found the story because it is always interesting to hear the new point of view. Like I said earlier, I will not give up on this so there will definitely be more to come! I can't say it will be soon, but I will sure try!

Sorry if I missed anyone. I really do appreciate all the support you guys have given me! Stay awesome and thank you for reading!


End file.
